Lend Me a Hand
by seaweedfma
Summary: Barry decides to have a little fun. Barry the Chopper x nameless OC. Renamed in for a naming conflict. WARNING: Graphic non-con and bloody violence. Rated M for VERY adult subjects Set around the Lab 5 in original anime. Prequel to "Field Work".


Title: Gimme a Hand  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Slash and Smut  
Rating: NC-17 for EXTREME violence. Please read Author's note below.  
Pairing: Barry the Chopper x Hand  
Spoilers: No real spoilers, set in the anime around episode 8 (Possible prequel to "Field Work"  
Quote: "Hey, thanks for lending me a hand!"

Author's note: This is extremely violent, and contains aspects of rape, non con, blood play, torture, death, dismemberment, and some slight necrophilia (kind of). PLEASE don't read if you are sensitive to any of this.  
(hopefully I didn't scare EVERYONE off...)

Even though he had been seen around the Central Headquarters, Barry the Chopper still found it hard to move around. He still tended to be jumpy, but it ironically worked to his advantage. Being dressed as a girl meant that if he looked nervous, he could just blame it on the fact that there was a killer about, a killer that was praying on so called 'pretty girls' like her.

Oh, if they only knew.

He had only been taking girls so far, but for some reason, be it misplaced curiosity or maybe just a desire to throw the cops off a bit, he spotted a guy that he wanted to give a tour of the back of his freezer truck. It had been easy enough to lure him close.

He was a solider named Sergeant Buckley, tall, brown headed with green eyes that shone in the sunlight. She simply told him that she had a really large piece of meat in the freezer (_he was certainly about to have a nice piece of meat back there_) and that she needed help moving it. He had been more than happy to oblige the pretty young lady.

Barry was ready when Buckley opened the door and found nothing inside. A metal pipe to the head shut him up right away, and all he needed was a little shove to load him into the truck. Simple. Efficient. Fast.

He had to tell himself to slow down while on the way back to the refrigerated warehouse. He didn't want to arouse suspicions by driving too fast. His heart was racing and he cackled maniacally the whole way back, cursing at the traffic that kept him away from his prize .

Barry was happy to see that his toy still hadn't woken up yet by the time they arrived. He was glad he picked this guy. Usually the women he killed were small and petite. This guy was much heavier, but still thin for a man, and it wasn't too hard to drag him inside and chain him up to one of the many meat hooks in the refrigerator.

He gave the man a little kick, and giggled as he swung gently back and forth, his boots dangling a few inches off the ground where he hung. "Wakey wakey, little man! Hahaha!" Buckley gave a little groan, his eyes slowly opening. Almost immediately, he realized that something was terribly wrong and hiss eyes went wide. He tried to shake his hands free, but only managed to cause himself to rock back and forth on the chain again.

"It's no use, skin bag! You aren't going anywhere!" Barry laughed and used a hand to both stop his movement and gently caress the side of the man's uniform pants. "Hmm.. You will be fun. I usually like to watch girls squirm as they chop them up, one body part as a time. I like to watch how the different parts bleed. Some are fountains, and some are more like waterfalls. I guess guys wont be too much different, but it will be nice to see. You will be a part of history as Barry the Chopper's first male victim! How does that sound? HAHAHA!"

The man tried to shake himself loose even harder now, bucking and writhing, his hands starting to turn purple under the sheer weight of holding up the rest of his body against the chains. Small trickles of blood came from his wrists, where he chains started to dig into the tender flesh of the inside of his arms.

Barry's eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"Aw, no fair. You are starting to bleed without out me!" He pouted for just a moment before picking up his meat cleaver and dangled it in front of Buckley. he touched the very tip of the freshly sharpened blade across the end of the man's nose, drawing a single, thin line of blood.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stop squirming. I can make this a lot worse for you." For once, there was no lightness in his voice. His eyes radiated nothing but dead seriousness.

Immediately, he stopped squirming, and Barry smiled again as he saw a dark line trail down one side of Buckley's pants and dribble down over his boots and puddle at his feet. "Aww.. You are a grown man, and you can't even wait to ask me if you could use the bathroom? What a shame. I thought you had a backbone! Well, I guess there is one way to see if you do!"

He cackled again and used the chain to turn the man around until his back was facing Barry. It only took one swift cut, and the fabric of his state uniform ripped away, revealing the man's bare skin, a line of red showing where the cleaver had scratched the skin but not broken it.

"Hmm.. It looks like a backbone here, but let me check." Barry traced the line that he had made a moment before, this time he felt the satisfying resistance that flesh made as it tried to stop from breaking open under the sharp blade, but it was no use. The blade was honed to a fine point, and after only a moment of resistance, the flesh tore open, revealing the muscle and bone underneath.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Buckley screamed. Music to Barry's ears. He stopped after cutting a couple of inches of flesh open. Blood poured from the wound, soaking the Sergeant's back and the top of his pants. Barry' smile widened, and he turned the man back around to see the look on the man's face.

"Oh, that is nothing. But I don't want you to loose too much blood. It isn't fun if you faint right away. " he pulled the torn fabric of his jacket and undershirt off, revealing the man's naked torso.

He wasn't overly muscular, but he was fairly toned from the regular grunt work of a low level soldier. "Not too bad. You don't have the curves that I usually like, but still, you aren't without your charms." he ran the handle of the cleaver down over the man's chest, making him shiver reflexively.

Barry turned he cleaver over and ran a thin line down from his collarbone, between his pecs, and down the middle of his stomach. it wasn't a gash like the one on his back, it was a thin, quick slash, more to make sure that his victim still knew he was here.

"I better not see those eyes droop, soldier! I wanna have more fun!" to emphasize the point the smacked the man with the flat of the blade on his cheek, startling him back to reality and immediately leaving a welt that was starting to turn to an ugly purple bruise.

"Mrrrrf..." was the only sound that Buckley could muster, his eyes half lidded in pain and the haze of blood loss. A growing puddle of blood mixed with the other fluids on the ground, and Barry used his booted foot to traces lines in it, making random, gory designs. He took a finger, bent down and took a little of the blood and made a bloody smile face on Buckley's chest with his own blood. "Ah, there we go!" Barry cackled.

"I think we need to go ahead and get these off too. They are way too bloody." He took the cleaver and tore at the man's pants, shredding them and leaving tiny lines of blood all over his legs. He tore the fabric off, and smiled, looking at his handiwork.

"Ah, much better. No stupid clothes to get in the way of carving up my masterpiece." Barry frowned. "Hey! wake up when I am trying to scare you!" He slapped Buckley awake again with the handle of his blade this time, leaving a nasty welt on his forehead. "There. That's better."

Buckley grunted again, the ability to form coherent words apparently having left him. Barry turned him around again, moving his cleaver against the soft, bare skin of the man's back, against the already clotting back wound. He got to the man's rear and smiled.

"Hmm.. I wonder what a cleaver would do here?" Buckley whimpered slightly but knew better than to try to struggle against his restraints, despite every instinct in him telling him to try to get away, any way he could.

Barry smiled and pushed the handle of the cleaver against one of the man's rear cheeks. He started in the fleshy middle, then moved over towards the cleft in the center, finding the man's rear. "Oh. I am sure you would just love for me to see what my cleaver feels like there!"

The man tried to shake his head, but he could barely move, the room was spinning and his vision was blurry. His eyes went wide when he felt the handle move inside of his rear, violating him.

"Hahaha!! How does that feel?" Barry laughed, pushing and pulling the handle of the cleaver in and out a few times, letting the very edge of the blade scrape at the sensitive flesh each time the handle went fully inside of the man. He pressed it in a little further, then finally pulled it back out and wiped it on his bloody back before grabbing it again and pressing the blade against his back.

He turned the man around again and noticed that Buckley had passed out again. He gave him a slap with the flat of the blade. Nothing. He was still breathing, though, so he wasn't dead quiet yet. He hit him harder. There was a very slight groan that emanated from the man's lips, but he still stayed still.

Barry sighed. "Well, you are no fun, Even some of the women lasted longer that you did before they passed out. A shame, but I guess I didn't pick one of the stronger military men. Oh well. I guess I can chop you up now!" He cackled manically.

As Barry looked at himself, he just noticed that interestingly enough, he had gotten himself rather excited. In all the fun he had been having, he hadn't even noticed that under his butcher's apron and pants, the fabric was tenting.

He didn't really find himself attracted to this man, but it was just the sheer pleasure of causing him pain and watching him bleed gave him a major erection. The smile grew on his face as he thought of a wonderful way he could literally kill two birds with one stone.

He positioned the cleaver over the man's left arm and laughed. "I guess you won't need this any more!" It took a couple of hacks to get through all of the flesh and bone of the upper arm, but soon enough it fell to the ground in another spurt of blood that coated Barry's apron, shirt, pants, arms and face.

Buckley let out the most quiet of moans. His chest was barely rising and falling, Barry knew he wasn't going to be around for too much longer. He put the cleaver down and picked up the arm.

"Hey, thanks for lending me a hand!" he laughed, grasping the severed limb by the wrist. It twitched once, like it was trying to get signals from a brain that it was no longer attached to, then it stayed still. He rubbed the fingers of the severed hand over his pants, causing Barry to let out a soft moan. He quickly untied the butcher's apron and threw it down, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to this ankles.

Barry rubbed the hand against him again, this time it was against his bare skin, and the sensitive flesh of his length. His whole body shivered, and he moaned again. "Mmm.." He was already at full attention, his cock aching for more touch. He used the length of the arm to rub up and down the whole length of the cock, the former soldier's arm hair and his own pubic hairs pressing against each other. He arched his back, closing his eyes slightly.

"Oh.. yeah.." he groaned, using the hand again to start to stroke himself, rubbing it up and down, slow at first, but quickly gaining in speed.. He bucked his hips in time with the stroking, supplementing with his other hand as well, gently cupping his own balls an using the pad of his thumb to get to those places that he knew felt so good.

He bit his lip.. he was close.. so close already, the sheer intoxication of everything that happened almost enough to make him come. He gripped his balls tighter, tugging lightly.. The mix of pleasure and pain drove him even more wild, and he used the severed hand to rub hard against himself, every little touch sending shock waves of pleasure down his spine.

"Rrr... Mmm... RRRFFF!" He leaned his head back and howled out his pleasure as he came, coating his hand, and his stomach, and the severed hand he held close. It was brief but intense, white spots clouding his blurry vision. when he finally came back to himself, smiling and gasping for air, he couldn't help but giggle at it all.

He threw the severed arm back at the now lifeless corpse that was hanging in front of him. It hit the dead man in the chest and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Thanks, meat bag. That was fun! I think I may have to go get one of your comrades and see what other fun I can have. I saw you with a blond haired man, always smoking those stupid cigarettes. He looked like he could be fun. Maybe I can give him a try!! HAHAHA!!!"


End file.
